


i know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, M/M, bc its my brand, happy birthday mary!, manager!zhengting, solo idol!xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Zhu Zhengting just wanted to be Nex6's manager. What he got instead was Cai Xukun.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary/gifts).



> this fic was written for and dedicated to my gf mary! :))) HAPPY BIRHTDAY MARY I HOPE U LIKE THIS EVEN THO I DIDNT HAVE IT READY ON TIME
> 
> the title is ofc from 1d's lwwy bc 1d is my and marys brand. okie enjoy

  
  


_ “Zhengting, the CEO wants to have a meeting with you at noon.” _

 

Zhengting doesn’t hear the sentence often; really he never does, so it comes to a shock to him when his boss’ assistant emails him asking him to confirm his attendance. Zhengting is wary, of course he is, because a meeting with the CEO is like the equivalent of going to the principal's office as a kid. The difference now is that his job may be at stake rather than a small detention.

 

Nonetheless, Zhengting musters up his courage to send back an email with way too many grammatical errors and too much smiley faces. It’s not like Zhengting does it on purpose, but rather he just didn’t finish college. Plain and simple.

 

Now, Zhengting doesn’t completely agree with knocking the idea of college entirely because he knows it is useful for some people, but it just didn’t work out for him. It reached the point where Zhengting was so done with dragging himself to class everyday that he realized that college life just wasn’t it, at least not for him. Of course, it wasn’t all bad. Zhengting would argue the only good part of college was waking up every Saturday morning in a new bed and three new love marks on his neck. 

 

Maybe Zhengting slept around a lot.

 

Zhengting yearns for days like those, when his body was younger and blooming, when he was still experimenting with himself. That was years ago, though. Now Zhengting is a full on adult.

 

Agonizingly an adult. After dropping out, Zhengting was at his wits trying to find a good paying job that would hire a college drop out like him, until his prayers were answered and he got signed to Idol Producer Entertainment. No, not as an artist.

 

As a manager.

 

Zhengting, on the contrary to what he expected going into the job, loves it. It wasn’t his ideal job, of course it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Sure, there are times his job is difficult, but at the end of the day he’s made six new best friends. All those years ago once Zhengting got hired, going through various amounts of trainings and being exposed to all sorts of possible situations, Zhengting was finally introduced to his first and only group: Nex6. 

 

Zhengting will admit he felt rather opposed to being assigned to a group with such a young age group, one of the members being a whole six years younger than him, but Zhengting was quickly convinced otherwise. It was that same kid that was six years younger than Zhengting that had smiled at Zhengting so mischievously when they had met, his tiny teeth contrasting his huge height despite being so young. Just at first glance, Zhengting knew that he had become a mother, and looking at Justin, he didn’t necessarily view as such a terrible thing.

 

He spent everyday with them, getting to know them, seeing them sweat profusely as they worked diligently to practice. Compared to the first time Zhengting had met them, the six members had grown and improved so rapidly in just a short amount of time. It had made Zhengting really proud.

 

One day, the higher ups of the company had come into their practice room to reveal that their name would be Nex6. While the six actual members cheered, happy to finally have a legitimate name to them, Zhengting hated the name. 

 

Zhengting still despises the name, but he will admit it has a nice ring to it. Afterall, being their manager for three years already, he’s gotten used to the monstrous name being associated with his friends. The name stuck as they only continued to grow, continued to improve,  continued to persevere. Zhengting couldn’t be more blessed to have shared that experience with them.

 

Zhengting doesn’t know what to expect from this meeting -- really it could go in any direction. Zhengting has hopes, as everyone does, that the meeting won’t go bad. He’s kept up at his work, always making sure that his group is always on time to each event, always making sure that every member is physically and mentally healthy, booking shows and promotions for them -- really everything that is required of him. So if he’s being called in for a meeting with his boss, surely it can’t be to reprimand him of any faulty work on his part. 

 

If not to reprimand him, then will Zhengting _ finally  _ get a raise?

 

Zhengting starts getting giddy at his toes at the possibility. The higher ups of his company truly don’t understand how  _ hard _ his job is. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Nex6 with all his heart, but all six of them drain Zhengting of all his energy every single day. Maybe it is because they’re much younger than Zhengting, with the few exceptions of Wenjun and Xinchun, yet all of them have so much energy that Zhengting hasn’t had in years. 

 

It’s hard managing all of them, especially with the amount of popularity they have garnered through the years. Not only has Nex6 the group been successful, but each individual member has their own set of schedules, meaning a lot more work for Zhengting, and a pretty hefty planner. It means keeping up with each member, connecting where two events clash, and finding a solution to overcome that. At the end of the day, Zhengting swallows his whining, and puts all his effort into making sure everything goes as planned. Sometimes, it’s hard to even do that.

 

If this means that Zhengting’s hard work will finally be recognized, by all means, let this meeting carry on as scheduled.

 

“Zhu Zhengling,” Zhang Yixing announces, his voice bright and chirpy once he enters the meeting room. He wears his blue suit standing tall and collected, a smile on his face to showcase the dimple beside his lips. The man Zhengting calls his boss.

 

Zhengting bites his lip, trying to control himself from correcting Yixing that his name is Zheng _ ting _ , and not Zhengling, though he knows it’s useless -- Yixing couldn’t care less about what Zhengting’s name actually is. Besides, just from experience, Yixing never listens to his corrections anyway. 

 

_ There goes being appreciated. _

 

“Good morning, sir,” Zhengting speaks curtly, his voice at just the right volume to be respectful. As annoyed as Zhengting is inside, he still has a job to keep. 

 

“Yes, good morning,” Yixing says, his voice a little lower now. An assistant enters the room, her hair a tangled mess, as she hands Yixing a cup of coffee. He sniffs the substance in the cup before taking a tentative sip from it, judging the taste of it. Once he confirms it’s up to his standards, he sends off his assistant.

 

_ Must be nice to be a CEO. _

 

“I’ve brought you here to ask a very important favor from you,” Yixing says, his tone hard and dominant. Zhengting swallows, nodding his head despite not yet knowing what Yixing has in mind for him. For all he knows Yixing could ask him to become his sex slave. “I need you to be Cai Xukun’s temporary manager.”

 

Out of all the things that could have come out of Yixing’s mouth, him asking Zhengting to step down as Nex6’s manager to become Cai Xukun’s manager wasn’t what he was expecting in the slightest.  _ Cai Xukun  _ of all people.

 

Zhengting doesn’t have anything against Cai Xukun, not at all, but he’s heard  _ things. _ Despite signing quite the lengthy contract, managers talk and not always in an admirable way. If there’s one artist around Idol Producer Entertainment that most managers try to avoid, it is definitely Cai Xukun.

 

Cai Xukun has a rather unique reputation amongst managers. Out of all the entertainment industries there is in China, no other artists has been able to cycle through managers like Xukun has. There’s a joke amongst all of them that everyone has been Xukun’s manager at least once. (Yes, at least once because sometimes they can’t find a new manager so they rehire old ones Xukun has had.)

 

No matter what the reason is, getting fired or quitting, it always results in the manager losing their job and Xukun remaining without a manager. The cycle only continues, curiously, it is truly a wonder how Xukun even manages to get things done. It seems to be working out though, oddly enough.

 

It only makes this situation stranger -- why would Zhengting be needed when he already has a job?

 

“But sir, I am already Nex6’s manager-”

 

“Yes, I understand,” Yixing says, looking at his nails instead of at Zhengting. “Idol Producer Entertainment appreciates all the hard work you’ve done for Nex6, really. In all my time here I’ve never seen such great managing!”

 

Yixing pauses, a dreadful smile playing on his lips. 

 

“I’m sure you’re aware of Cai Xukun, am I correct?” Yixing asks with a sigh following right after. Zhengting only numbly nods. “Well, we’ve run out of managers. Unbelievable, right? In the entire Beijing area, no manager is willing to be Xukun’s manager. That little kid has been bothering me about getting a new manager for a week now, and I can’t let that keep happening, alright? So I thought, hey why not that Zhengling guy?”

 

_ His name is Zhengting. _

 

“Whatcha say? You’ll be getting double your pay,” Yixing sends a dirty wink to Zhengting, that alone could have discouraged Zhengting from agreeing, yet double the pay sounds so damn appealing to him, unpleasantly so.

 

How bad could it really be? Zhengting is truly curious what it is about the young idol that makes so many managers quit or get fired. Zhengting never tried to see for himself before, not when he already had a promising job to begin with, but now that he has the opportunity…

 

Zhengting doesn’t know how long temporary means, but as long as it means he will eventually return to Nex6, then it shouldn’t be  _ too  _ bad. Heck, he could even see it as a vacation from those six demons. 

 

Zhengting stares at the twitch of Yixing’s lips -- his boss knows that he’s struck the right chord within in Zhengting. Despite not wanting to give in, Zhengting finds himself sighing at himself.

 

“Alright, I’ll be his manager.”

 

//

 

Zhengting will admit to being selfish and greedy at the time of his decision, and it is especially clear to him once he reveals the news to Nex6, all of his kids pouting at him, excruciatingly so. Zhengting had felt guilt ridden for the first day, but had quickly gotten over it upon meeting his replacement.

 

Zhu Xingjie. Zhengting will be honest in saying he was terrified of the guy upon meeting him initially, especially with how he felt Xingjie was glaring at him, but once the short man smiled to the point where his eyes crinkled up, the corners of his mouth raising up, Zhengting knew he had nothing to fear. Xingjie is amazing.

 

His kids also took a liking to Xingjie rather quickly, likening him to a Monster Hunt character all of them had watched the week prior. Though Xingjie wasn’t too keen on being called ‘Huba’ instead of his actual name, it was clear that he felt no real irritation towards Nex6. 

 

As for Zhengting, well, getting familiar with his new artist wasn’t as easy as it was for Xingjie.

 

Cai Xukun is definitely different from all the other artists under their company. Zhengting has met Xukun before, of course he has, their company is small enough to. With all the annual company parties and meetings, it’s hard not to run into each other, especially with Zhengting having been in the company for years. Undoubtedly, Zhengting has never gotten closer to Xukun besides the faux friendly greetings here and there, only essential given the professional setting they’re always in.

 

Despite knowing each other from previous occasions, being Xukun’s manager is just plain weird. 

 

When Zhengting went to meet Xukun for their first official meeting with as Zhengting being his official manager, Xukun had just looked at Zhengting with such blankness in his face, his lips moving expressionlessly as they told Zhengting about his plans for the remainder of the week, telling Zhengting he should write everything down in his planner.

 

Zhengting was shocked to say the least, numbly nodding as he pulled out his planner, writing intensive notes as Xukun blabbered about all the events he had to attend, the exact times he had to arrive, and for how long he would be there for. 

 

Zhengting quickly noticed all the differences between Xukun’s schedule as compared to Nex6’s. For one -- Xukun’s schedule was completely and utterly packed to its brim. Any slot in between one event to the other, something is always slotted right in between with little to no time for error. If Zhengting has learned anything in this industry it is that error is so common, and time is needed to repair that.

 

It put Zhengting in full panic mode for the first week of being Xukun’s manager, having to drive the guy everywhere himself, even going as far as being close to getting himself a ticket from speeding all in the name of Xukun’s preciously packed schedule. It makes Zhengting wonder how Xukun isn’t completely exhausted, seeing as the man never seems to be tired. No undereye circles on sight, always a smile on his face anytime he’s in public. It’s almost as if he’s some sort of God. Zhengting himself is exhausted, and he’s only the manager. He couldn’t begin to imagine how much harder it would be to practice in the morning, attend various interviews in the middle of the day, only to end the day with performing energy draining choreos and performances. In contrast, the most energy drained from Zhengting is driving, honking at people whenever they try to cut him off.

 

Even after just a week, Zhengting has long become tired of a routine like this. He just isn’t accustomed to it, not like Xukun has, but even so he couldn’t see how anyone could get completely accustomed to such a routine. It milks one of all their being and energy, of all their value and worth. Zhengting’s sure that some part of Xukun mainly does this because he loves it and he loves his fans, but Zhengting can’t see how this type of routine lives up to this routine. No, this so called routine is exploitation. 

 

Idols need a break.

 

One just can’t go to these many events and  _ not  _ be tired, Zhengting doesn’t buy it. He quickly starts to see it once Xukun stops trying to hide it.

 

Zhengting knows Xukun doesn’t see Zhengting as more than just a manager, just as Zhengting doesn’t see Xukun more than someone he works for, which inevitable causes the environment between them to be strictly professional, almost awkward. Even so, Zhengting is attentive to Xukun.

 

He notices Xukun’s lack of meals, firstly. How Zhengting’s stomach does nothing but growl for food, yet Xukun sits passively as he eats the smallest meal after hours of not eating anything at all. It had pained Zhengting so intensely he had even offered his food to the young idol, but Xukun had politely declined. 

 

He notices Xukun’s lack of sleep. Xukun sleeps anytime he can between schedules, often fast asleep on the drives to the next events, snoring away in the back seat of the van. It pains Zhengting whenever he has to wake the idol up.

 

Xukun is a complicated person, so complicated that Zhengting has barely gotten through the surface of him. It’s hard to when the only things he says to Zhengting are polite greetings and reiterations of his schedule for the day. Yet it is in the end of the week when Zhengting completely realizes the reason why Xukun goes through so many managers.

 

He has the longest stick up his ass.

 

_ “Mr. Zhu, this route is longer. Take the other route next time.” _

 

_ “Mr. Zhu, when I said to get here by 5am, I meant get here at least 15 minutes earlier.” _

 

_ “Mr. Zhu, there is too much sugar in my coffee.” _

 

Xukun is driving Zhengting mental. Zhengting had previously thought he was a perfectionist himself, but that was the greatest misconception he’s ever had. He hadn’t met Xukun properly yet to see what a  _ true _ perfectionist is.

 

Xukun has Zhengting pulling his hair out in frustration, running through Xukun’s schedule for the following day the night before it even happens, mapping out the routes in his head and making sure they’re pleasant enough for Xukun’s liking. Zhengting sighs, wondering if there’s a way he can work something out with Yixing so that Xukun becomes his own manager since he seems to know so much about it already.

 

And just like all the other managers Xukun has gotten before, Zhengting talks.

 

“Justin, this guy is completely unbearable,” Zhengting whines, his voice low in case anyone were to hear. Sure, he’s in the safety and privacy of his apartment, but you can never be too sure.

 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Justin says, his voice teasing. “I’m sure you just haven’t tried to get to know him. He’s really nice to  _ us. _ ”

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes to that. He doesn’t understand how his own kids seem to like Xukun when the person he knows to be Xukun has been nothing but a perfectionist jerk. It’s not at all that Zhengting hasn’t tried, but more that Xukun has made it impossible to even approach. 

 

“I still don’t understand how you’re all friends with him, by the way,” Zhengting says nonchalantly. “I know you’ve had to do events with him and all, but I just can’t see how he would actually let himself relax when talking with you if he’s still working. He’s always tense.”

 

“Maybe he’s only like that with you because you’re his manager,” says Chengcheng, which makes Zhengting believe he’s on speaker. He sighs, but it’s not like he minds all that much. Whatever he says to Justin is for his other sons’ ears too.

 

“With us he’s always chill,” Zeren says, his words all muffled. They’re eating, Zhengting is sure of it, but Zeren is the type of person that will speak even with a mouthful of food. Luckily, Zhengting taught his other kids to have more manners.

 

“I don’t know the reason, and quite frankly I don’t really care,” Zhengting says, his voice laced with slight annoyance. 

 

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Wenjun scolds, though with the delicateness of his voice, it doesn’t really work on Zhengting. “Maybe help him loosen up if you think he’s always tense.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Justin chirps. “You always help us relax! So you should help Xukun as well.”

 

The members all chorus their agreement.

 

Zhengting ignores them. “I’m just waiting until the day I can be your manager again.”

 

“Ah, so sweet,” Quanzhe calls out. The other line is filled with small giggles from the rest of the members, at which Zhengting snorts. 

  
“We miss you, too, Ting!” shouts Chengcheng, making Zhengting smile though still slightly annoyed. His kids never fail to bring a smile to his face.

 

“Hey, we actually have to go, but it was nice talking to you, alright?” Justin cuts in. Zhengting hears the barely audible round of whines coming from the others, enough to warm his heart.

 

“Goodnight, Ting!”

 

Zhengting smiles softly, letting his eyes flutter before closing entirely. “Goodnight, my kids.”

 

//

 

Zhengting thinks about Wenjun’s advice long after the phone call ends, long after Zhengting had woken up without having charged his phone, long after he ran out of his apartment once he realized he had woken up late. He thinks about this, not because he wants to, but because the silence accompanying him and Xukun on the drive to his first event is so sickeningly awkward.

 

Zhengting tried to make things less awkward of course, trying to put on some music, but it was quickly shot down by Xukun as he claimed, “music disturbed his peace.” Zhengting still doesn’t understand that logic, especially since Xukun is the acclaimed artist between the two.

 

So amongst the awkward silence that clogs the van, Zhengting start to swim in his thoughts, and amongst those thoughts were of course those tiny little words Wenjun had told him the night prior.

 

_ “Maybe help him loosen up if you think he’s always tense.” _

 

_ Fuck it _ .

 

Zhengting has never been the one to be impulsive, yet he can’t help but take joy in the adrenaline that runs through his veins once he takes the wrong turn. He knows the city well enough to start going on the correct route easily.

 

“Mr. Zhu, you took the wrong turn,” Xukun interrupts, craning his neck forward to Zhengting’s shoulder. Zhengting breathes deeply because of course Xukun has to insert himself in. The idol is just so vigilant about everything, unfortunately.

 

Zhengting mimics as if he were truly thinking about something deeply. “No, I think this is the right route.”

 

“Mr. Zhu, this route is longer, we’ve gone through this-”

 

“Trust me,” is all Zhengting says, his voice lowering to demonstrate his authority on Xukun. Xukun takes the cue, closing his mouth in resignation.

 

Zhengting parks the black van finally, but not in the destination Xukun was hoping for.

 

“Mr. Zhu, what the hell,” Xukun breathes out, his shoulders raising tensely, just as they always do when Xukun reprimands Zhengting of doing something wrong. You would think Xukun was the manager.

 

The idol is staring intensely at the building in front of him that is definitely not a huge building for a radio show, no -- it’s an ice cream shop.

 

“Let’s go,” Zhengting says with a playful smile, completely ignoring Xukun’s frustration. Zhengting quickly gets out of the car, even going as far as opening Xukun’s door for him and dragging him out of the car himself. 

 

“Mr. Zhu-”

 

“Really, Xukun? You’ve never ditched an event before?” Zhengting sighs out, finally facing Xukun with hard eyes. 

 

“No! I take my job seriously, unlike  _ you  _ apparently,” Xukun spits. “Look, I don’t know who you think I am, but I am not Nex6. I am an adult and I want to go to my planned event. Ugh, now I’m late thanks to you.”

 

Xukun attempts to go back into the car, but Zhengting is quicker and takes hold of Xukun’s arm, pulling the idol back.

 

“Come on, ice cream works on  _ everyone _ ,” Zhengting says, that playfulness returning to him despite a hostile Xukun glaring at him. “Besides, you’re already late anyway. Those shows always have back up guests in case someone doesn't show up. It’s fine, I’ll handle it,” Zhengting reassures him. 

 

At least his words are enough to get Xukun to untense even just a little bit. It is enough for now. 

 

Somehow, Zhengting manages to get Xukun to enter the ice cream shop, though the younger still hesitant to engage with Zhengting’s reckless behavior. It is Zhengting who eagerly drags Xukun toward the counter, pointing and aweing at all the different flavors the shop has. Xukun remains stoic, only showing the employee any type of emotion as he politely orders an ice cream cone with only one scoop of vanilla.

 

“Vanilla is boring,” Zhengting comments as he licks his own ice cream, one scoop butter pecan, the second mango to mix things up. Xukun wrinkles his nose in disgust as the two flavors begin to mix as they start to melt.

 

“Well, it’s better than whatever ugly creation you got,” Xukun retorts, turning his head at Zhengting and focusing on eating his ice cream instead.

 

“Suit yourself,” Zhengting snickers, though he knows that he has silently won. He knows because Xukun looks _ normal _ for once.

 

It’s almost _ weird _ to see him like this, Zhengting notices. Xukun’s shoulders aren’t so tense, in fact, they’re lose and calm as he dips his head to eat his cone. His big eyes flutter in awe at his own ice cream, it’s almost endearing. Just from seeing the image of this boy innocently eating ice cream, you would never think it would actually be an idol that’s too much of a workaholic and has a tendency to only think of himself. 

 

Zhengting snorts to himself, and turns away from Xukun. Instead, he focuses on his own cone that needs eating.

 

Before they know it, both Zhengting and Xukun finish their cones. Although they leave the ice cream shop in a bit of a sugar rush, Zhengting thinks it’s worth it. He thinks it’s worth skipping a meaningless radio show interview if it means seeing Xukun physically look more calm and relaxed.

 

//

 

_ “Zhengting, the CEO wants to have a meeting with you at noon.” _

 

That’s never good, especially now that Zhengting has prior experience with that phrase. Nevertheless, Zhengting responds to confirm his attendance, though he feels even more worried than he was previously.

 

Did Xukun complain about him? He would hope not, seeing as after the impromptu trip to the ice cream shop, Zhengting was extra careful about getting Xukun through his schedule. Surely that would be enough to make it up to the idol, would it not? Well, it’s not like Zhengting cares all that much anyway. Maybe it will just mean getting to be Nex6’s manager again, and of course, Zhengting won’t protest to that.

 

Zhengting isn’t all that surprised when he enters the meeting room to see that Xukun is already there. Xukun’s motto is showing up fifteen minutes early, while Zhengting just makes sure he arrives.

 

“You’re here?” Xukun asks, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Apparently,” Zhengting replies, though even  _ he’s  _ confused. It seems that Xukun wasn’t expecting his presence, even though this meeting is likely about his behavior as a manager. It is strange, but Zhengting ignores it. 

 

The silence invades them as it always does, but at this point Zhengting has far gotten used to it. There’s rarely any words between him and Xukun, and it’s not like they really need it anyway. If Xukun wants a strictly professional relationship, then so be it.

 

“Zhu Zhengling!” Yixing sings as he enters the room. This time, Yixing seems to be wearing more casual attire, like _ really _ casual attire. Sunglasses and flip flops casual. “You’ve cost me quite a mess, haven’t you?”

 

_ His name is Zhengting. _

 

“I have?” Zhengting asks, bravery surfacing in his voice, though it’s mostly coming from his annoyance of Yixing. 

 

“Yes,” Yixing says, taking off his sunglasses. “Haven’t you seen the news? It’s all over! Xukun and handsome mystery man out for ice cream.”

 

“What?” Xukun asks, his voice dangerously low. Zhengting has seen Xukun get frustrated, but never like this.

 

“Whatever little date you guys went on, it seems like your fansites got pictures of the whole thing,” Yixing says with a sigh, explaining slowly for Xukun. Zhengting himself is shocked to hear that they were caught, but he feels more scared once he sees Xukun.

 

Xukun is furious.

 

“It was Mr.Zhu’s fault,” Xukun says, quick to put the blame all on Zhengting.

 

“Hey! I didn’t think anyone would even be there to take pictures of us!” Zhengting tries to defend himself, but it doesn’t quite work out in his favor. So yes, maybe it was his fault.

 

“I’m not mad,” Yixing cuts them off. “Actually, I’m happy!”

 

_ This can’t be good. _

 

“I’m even going on vacation even. See?” Yixing says, showing off his yellow flip flops. “My people have come up with the amazing idea of having you two fake date! Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

“No,” Xukun growls, slapping his fist against the table. “No, I won’t do it. I refuse.”

 

“Xukun, do you think you have a choice?” Yixing asks, the CEO voice coming out. “Your album is in the works. You need this kind of shock publicity, so thank Zhengling here for making it possible. Anyway that’s it really, we’ll be releasing a statement later on and all of that.”

 

_ His name is Zhengting _ .

 

Zhengting sighs, rubbing his eyes in frustration. It seems there’s really no way of getting out of it, so Zhengting won’t bother. Trying to fight with Yixing is like talking to a wall. Zhengting isn’t sure if it would be easier had Yixing acted more like a professional boss, but he’s just so laid back and in your face that you really have no choice but to obey. Yixing’s power truly amazes Zhengting.

 

“But Mr. Zhang-”

 

“Enough, relax! It’s fine, Xukun, it really won’t affect your precious little idol life at all. Just occasional outings together and whatnot,” Yixing says indifferently. “You’re practically together all the time anyway since he’s your manager. Treat this just like any other schedule, yeah?”

 

Xukun huffs, but nonetheless lets go of his defenses and agrees. Then Yixing’s stare turns towards Zhengting, raising an eyebrow as if to ask for Zhengting’s opinion.

 

“I only want this to happen for six months the maximum. Yeah?” Zhengting bargains. Yixing smirks, simply nodding his head. The trick with Yixing is not to go against him directly, but rather to work around him.

 

In the span of a week Zhengting has not only become Cai Xukun’s temporary manager, but apparently also his fake boyfriend.  _ Great _ .

 

“Great, I’ll be going to my vacation now. See you,” Yixing sings, walking out the room, his flip flops making an obnoxiously loud noise as he leaves. That’s Yixing -- the most nonconventional boss and CEO Zhengting has ever seen.

 

“I don’t like this at all, by the way,” Xukun cuts in, glaring daggers at Zhengting. “This is all your fault.”

 

“You think I wanted this? Trust me, all I want is to go back to Nex6,” Zhengting scoffs. How is it any of Zhengting’s fault besides taking out Xukun to relax? He had no malintent while doing so; on the contrary, he was trying to _ help _ Xukun. He would have never imagined it would result to this.

 

“Let’s just get one thing straight: we follow this until the end and we split our different ways forever. Understood?” Xukun asks.

 

Zhengting breathes out, but nods. “Fine. Understood.”

 

As if he couldn’t despise the idol even more, he keeps being proven wrong. 

 

//

 

“Zhengting? You went from hating the guy just two days ago and now you’re dating him?” Wenjun shouts through the other end, making Zhengting wince from the noise. It’s rare for Wenjun to speak that loudly, especially to Zhengting.

 

“Hello, Wenjun,” Zhengting says sheepishly. He wants to avoid the Xukun topic as long as he can, but it seems that it is the only reason Wenjun even bothered to call for.

 

“Zhengting! Spill,” Wenjun demands. Zhengting exhales, but caves in.

 

“I’m not really dating him,” Zhengting mumbles his words, himself embarrassed by the situation he put himself in. “It’s all fake.”

 

“Zhengting…” Wenjun pauses, apparent that he’s shock by Zhengting’s confession. Zhengting himself is still trying to wrap his head around it since he would have never thought he would be in this type of situation. He just wanted to be Nex6’s manager, not some bratty idol’s fake boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“You guys are busy, you know I don’t like disturbing you,” Zhengting says cautiously. Zhengting really only waits for them to call him, not the other way around. Plus, Zhengting no longer has his own copy of their schedule, which means he no longer knows when they have free time.

 

“You know you don’t disturb us,” Wenjun says, his voice light. Zhengting knows, but either way he doesn’t like being the first one to call. Zhengting gets clingy. “And next time at least send a text? Quanzhe nearly had a heart attack.”

 

“Okay, I will,” Zhengting says reassuringly. He cuts the call early, saying his final goodbyes to Wenjun.

 

//

 

**Xukun: Mr. Zhu, arrive at my house at 8 today.**

**Xukun: *address***

 

Zhengting rubs his eyes that are still half closed, feeling the roughness of his eye boogers around his eyes. He starts blinking rapidly at his phone, until he notices the big 7:50 blinking at him at the top of his phone screen.

 

Zhengting curses before immediately getting out of bed. He picks up a random shirt on the floor, along with a pair of black pants that hang out of his dresser.  _ Good enough. _  He barely picks up a bagel on his way out of his apartment before he leaves, hair still a mess and shoes barely on. Maybe he would have had more time to eat if he hadn’t slathered last minute concealer under his eyes and red spots on his face, but Zhengting swears it was worth it. He can’t be seen without any makeup now, can he?

 

Luckily, Xukun doesn’t live too far away from his own house. It seems that both found it to be smart to live somewhat close to their company’s main building. Despite being close by, Zhengting arrives 5 minutes late to Xukun’s house, the idol burning holes in his face.

 

“You’re late to our date,” Xukun says with a monotone voice. “What a great boyfriend you are so far.”

 

“I woke up late, I’m sorry,” Zhengting forces himself to say, though he isn’t to keen on apologizing to Xukun. It’s not like he purposely arrived late anyway.

 

“Whatever,” Xukun says. “Before we go on this date, you’re gonna need a better outfit than this.”

 

_ That’s fair _ , Zhengting thinks, especially since he arranged his outfit in the span of 1 minute. In contrast, Xukun has gone all out with his outfit -- a flowery blue button T shirt with a white  long sleeve shirt underneath. He wears black shorts, and his hair has been styled up. To finish up the look, Xukun has gradient sunglasses sitting peacefully on his perfectly combed up hair.

 

“I thought you would have dressed up more as we’re going out but,” Xukun sighs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I guess we’re like the same size. I’ll see what I can find in my closet.”

 

Xukun leaves his main living area, and descends to god knows where to. Awkwardly, Zhengting walks forward into the room, looking around the area that Xukun lives in.

 

It’s without a doubt gigantic, fitting for an idol like Xukun. Just from the design alone, it’s very rigid and modern, styled to perfection. Very Xukun. Not only the walls, but also the furniture, is completely white. It’s almost boring to look at with all the lack of any color and fun. Zhengting wasn’t sure what he was expecting of Xukun’s house to look like anyway.

 

As he looks around, he notices just how spotless clean everything is. Everything has its own place, there is no dust to be found, no crumbles on any rug. He doubts there’s any mess to begin with seeing as Xukun is barely home.

 

_ Meow. _

 

Zhengting jumps, clutching his chest in shock. He laughs at himself once he realizes the noise came from a tiny cat walking towards him.

 

Zhengting coos, walking slowly towards the cat. The cat is white with spots, its fur long and temptingly soft. Zhengting extends is hand out, lightly petting the cat’s head with his hand. The cat purrs lightly, its whiskers hitting Zhengting’s hand as he continues to pet its head. The cat is so soft, just as Zhengting had thought it would be.

 

Zhengting will admit he didn’t think that Xukun would own a cat, especially not one so adorable. He wonders who even takes care of the cat since Xukun couldn’t be able to do it on his own. Perhaps a maid then. 

 

“That’s Lily,” Xukun says, suddenly walking into the room, a pair of clothes hanging off his arm. “Here, I picked out an outfit for you.”

 

Zhengting is careful to put the outfit on since it even smells expensive. He’s not sure how he’s gonna be wearing this all day without making even a little bit of a mess on it because in reality Zhengting is a mess. He could be eating vanilla ice cream and he’ll have a big brown chocolate ice cream stain on his shirt anyway.

 

As he looks at himself in the mirror, he’ll admit he looks really damn good. He’s wearing an orange shirt with a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt. The long sleeve is really what ties the look together, the little designs that little the shirt contrasting the dark blue beautifully. For pants, Xukun picked out normal ripped blue jeans for Zhengting.

 

“You can use my products to style your hair,” Xukun calls out from outside his bathroom. Zhengting nods to himself, looking down at the array of hair products spread out on Xukun’s bathroom counter. He picks up some of the hair wax, slathering the product on his fingers before running it into his hair thoroughly. As he does this with one hand, his other grabs a comb and starts combing his hair to the style he wants. A part on the side, and his hair styled slightly up.

 

Zhengting hums to himself once he’s done, proud of his own creation. If he didn’t know any better, he would think  _ he _ was the idol because that’s how expensive he looks.

 

“Come on, Mr. Zhu,” Xukun says, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. Zhengting exhales, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before deciding he’s ready.

 

“Coming!”

 

Contrary to what Zhengting was expecting, he doesn’t drive the two of them on their date. It seems sort of silly now that he thinks about it, but even so he didn’t think Xukun would go out of his way to hire a driver for them. Zhengting won’t complain, of course, since it gets him out of driving.

 

“Where are we going?” Zhengting starts to pester at Xukun who just looks annoyed at Zhengting. 

 

“You’ll find out soon,” is all Xukun responds with as Zhengting only continues to pester him. The drive has been taking quite long, and Zhengting is impatient.

 

Even with a new driver, the ride to their destination is completely silent, even when the driver attempts to make small talk, he gets shot down with short answers from Xukun. Zhengting only rolls his eyes, and instead plugs in his headphones to ignore Xukun.

 

Eventually they arrive, signaled by Xukun’s tapping on Zhengting’s shoulder. Once Zhengting gets out of the car, he notices the small cafe they parked right in front of. It’s sort of cute.

 

Once they’re inside, Zhengting takes a long look at the menu in front of them. It seems that not only is it a cafe, but it also has small lunch items such as sandwiches and salads. Zhengting hums, looking through all his options. 

 

“Are you ready to order?” Xukun asks, his eyes also focused on the menu. Zhengting nods, despite knowing Xukun’s attention isn’t focused on him. Nonetheless, the two step in front of the counter ready to order.

 

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” the employee asks, a forced smile plastered on her face. Xukun doesn’t even spare Zhengting a look before he starts ordering first.

 

“I’ll just take a latte,” he says in probably the most obnoxious way possible. It’s worse seeing as Xukun put his sunglasses on even though they’re inside.

 

Zhengting just rolls his eyes. “I’ll take a turkey sandwich and a salad. Thank you.”

 

The employee only nods, typing their orders into the machine. Zhengting notices the wide eyed stare Xukun gives him, most likely in surprise that Zhengting ordered not one meal, but two. Zhengting just ignores the stare Xukun is giving him.

 

They stand on the side patiently as their order is being made. Zhenting, impatient, starts humming under his breath the song the cafe is playing, despite Xukun trying to quiet him. For a date, Xukun is still acting like his reserved, stubborn self.

 

Finally their order is done. Xukun grabs his latte, and Zhengting picks up both orders of food. Xukun had already found them a small round table to sit at, so Zhengting just sits down right in front of him.

 

“So, Mr- I mean Zhengting,” Xukun starts, his voice hesitant and awkward. Zhengting laughs at how he caught himself trying to call Zhengting by ‘Mr. Zhu’.

 

“You know you can just call me Zhengting from now on,” Zhengting says, raising an eyebrow at the idol. “It’s kind of weird that you still call me Mr. Zhu.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Xukun says, trailing off. Zhengting pushes the turkey sandwich towards Xukun, which makes him receive a puzzled look from Xukun.

 

“I got that for you,” is all Zhengting says, but Xukun stays confused. “You barely eat. Go on, eat the sandwich.”

 

Xukun begins grumbling that he _ indeed _ does eat, but takes the sandwich anyway. He takes a tentative bite at first, but right afterwards freely eats away at it, all while Zhengting eats his salad. As they eat, that familiar silence surrounds them once more, but not nearly as awkward as it usually is.

 

“You know, you’re pretty skinny, too. I think you’re skinnier than me,” Xukun says suddenly. As Zhengting looks down at himself, at how baggy Xukun’s shirts are on him, he agrees.

 

“I guess so. It’s from years of dancing, I suppose,” Zhengting replies, taking a big bite out of his salad. Besides dancing, Zhengting also maintains quite a healthy diet. Though of course, like many others, Zhengting has cheat days where he eats nothing but candy. He blames his kids.

 

“You dance?” Xukun asks. He looks genuinely interested, so Zhengting smiles.

 

“Yes, I’ve been doing ballet since I was eight,” Zhengting says proudly. Of course, besides having six new best friends, another benefit of being Nex6’s manager was the free access to their practice room. Sometimes Zhengting goes in there for fun and tries to learn their dance moves, other times he goes alone and practices old routines he’s learned. 

 

It’s easier to make small talk once they finally get it going. Zhengting talks more about dance because once you get him started, it is hard to get him to stop. Luckily, Xukun doesn’t seem to mind -- on the contrary, he engages with Zhengting about dance. Though Xukun didn’t grow up a dancer, dancing is essential to being an idol.

 

“When did you become friends with Nex6?” Zhengting asks, and he asks because he’s truly curious. He’s asked them before but they always gave him vague answers.

 

“They haven’t told you?” Xukun asks, cocking his head to the side. Zhengting just shakes his head.

 

“Well, I haven’t really asked,” Zhengting lies easily through his teeth. Xukun doesn’t see through it, and continues.

 

“Oh, well we were at an after party after an award show. No one was letting them drink so I helped them get some-”

 

Xukun is quick to stop talking once he sees Zhengting’s furious glare. 

 

“W-We met at a party. Yeah.”

 

_ No wonder they refused to tell Zhengting. _

 

It’s a little hard for Zhengting to believe that the Xukun  _ he  _ knows, stubborn, bratty, and strict, would actually supply  _ his innocent kids  _ with alcohol on their first meeting. It’s not like he doesn’t believe Xukun, because he does know how his kids are, but it’s still hard to accept. Either way, his kids are going to be having a long stern talk with him about alcohol abuse later.

 

“Hey, don’t get all mad. You know they’re just kids,” Xukun says, and pouts. Yes, pouts. Even though Zhengting is still heavily annoyed, he giggles at Cai Xukun actually pouting at him. Once Zhengting starts laughing, Xukun cracks and starts laughing as well.

 

After that, it’s like Xukun completely transforms into someone new. He’s slick with small talk, expertly talking with Zhengting about idol life, of his upbringing, and even asking questions about Zhengting’s own life. He’s all charming smiles, smirks, but at the same time he’s soft and warm. It’s  _ confusing _ .

 

Zhengting has never seen Xukun talk more than simple greetings and scoldings, he’s never seen the idol be so _ expressive _ , charming even. The thing that Zhengting hates most is that he’s completely eating it up.

 

He mirrors all of Xukun’s alluring smiles, laughs at Xukun’s jokes, blushes at Xukun’s compliments. He’s not sure what was in the salad he ate, but  _ something _ is affecting him. Zhengting doesn’t realize how much he’s eating it up until he’s sad when Xukun announces that they leave.

 

Zhengting tries to hide his pout from Xukun, but he’s truly upset that it’s over. He wanted to stay just a little bit more and talk to Xukun about all his favorite shows currently, and then ask Xukun what  _ his  _ favorite shows are.

 

Leaving doesn’t stop Zhengting from blabbering on, though.

 

“How do you even get your hair that color of blond? I tried dying my hair purple once but it barely showed. Justin made fun of me for a week, but then I just dyed it brown. But yeah, how do you get your hair that blond?” Zhengting blabbers on as they walk towards their van. Zhengting is just trailing Xukun as they enter the car, still talking away.

 

“Zhengting, quiet,” Xukun says, and it is like the whole car completely freezes, including Zhengting. Zhengting swallows, and does as he’s told. He stays quiet.

 

Zhengting huffs in his seat, glaring at the floor. He should have known better than to think Xukun was actually being genuine inside the cafe. It’s all an act, of course. 

 

Zhengting should have known better than to start liking Cai Xukun.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for mary again bc she asked for part two. 
> 
> 1d is still our brand.  
> okay

 

**Xukun: Be at my house at 8:30**

 

Zhengting groans, throwing his phone on the couch. Today was supposed to be his free day, he even got out his face masks! Nonetheless, he has a job to do.

 

This time Zhengting makes sure to look a little more decent. He takes his time doing his makeup, he does his hair, and he makes sure the clothes he picks out are indeed clean. Though he still leaves in rush with a bagel hanging out of his mouth, at least he looks cleaner.

 

Zhengting isn’t sure what to expect for today. Earlier in the week Xukun had told him his services weren’t needed, but it seems it’s no longer the case. Zhengting doubts it’s another date since it is still far too soon for another one. Maybe Xukun just changed his mind, he seems the type of be indecisive. 

 

Zhengting arrives a little earlier than 8:30 which he prides himself in, but Xukun doesn’t even notice. It seems he only notices when Zhengting arrives late, much to Zhengting’s discontent.

 

“Did you need me to drive you somewhere?” Zhengting asks, his hands tucked in the pockets of his ripped jeans. Xukun is running back and forth through his house, grabbing one thing and leaving another. 

 

“No, I told you that I didn’t need you to work today,” Xukun calls out, though he’s still running around like a maniac. 

 

“Then I am here because...?”

 

Finally Xukun stops running, out of breath he comes towards Zhengting who stands awkwardly at Xukun’s apartment entrance.

 

“I need you to take Lily to get a haircut. Her fur has gotten awfully long. I have a lunch meeting to attend, so I need you to do it in my place. I’ll send you the details through text, yeah?” Xukun asks, his voice hesitant. He’s nervous, Zhengting notes. It seems he’s desperate if he’s asking Zhengting for such a favor.

 

“Okay,” is all Zhengting says. Besides, he has taken a liking to the small cat already anyway. Though he’s never taken a cat to get a haircut before, he doubts it’ll be too hard.

 

“Great, thank you,” Xukun breathes out in relief. “I have to go now. See you.”

 

And then he’s gone. 

 

It’s definitely strange being left alone in someone’s house without the owner, but Zhengting shakes off the feeling. Instead, he starts cooing and signaling for Lily to show up, clapping his hands lightly to call her. She appears within seconds, her hair overgrown just as Xukun said it was.

 

“I think your fur is the perfect length,” Zhengting coos, his hand going through the cat’s fur. Lily purrs, nudging her head closer to Zhengting’s arm. 

 

As promised, Xukun sends all the necessary information for Zhengting, which includes the place to go to, the address, and what to do once he gets there.

 

Luckily once Zhengting arrived, the staff were all very helpful once they recognized Lily. They were quick to take her from Zhengting, and started right away with the grooming process. Zhengting never had a cat before, so he watched in awe as they shaved off her fur in the most careful manner.

 

At some point Zhengting began to wander off, watching as other cats get haircuts to just the waiting room with eager cat owners and their anxious cats. It’s an endearing sight, it almost makes Zhengting want a cat for himself. Definitely once he sets his eyes on one cat in particular.

 

The cat is black and white with the sharpest emerald green eyes. It doesn’t seem to mind at all getting the haircut, and just lets the worker shave off its fur. Zhengting walks up to the cat, cooing at it.

 

“What’s the cats name?” Zhengting asks, his hand extending to rub the cats ears, the cat purring cutely.

 

“Lu,” the worker says. “She doesn’t have an owner sadly, we found her outside with no owner,” the worker says sorrowfully. Zhengting continues rubbing the cats ears, only now with pity. 

 

“We’re actually trying to find her a new owner since we can’t keep it here,” says the worker as he starts finishing up the haircut. Once he’s done, Lu is all shaven and fluffy, her hair a little shorter but more neat.

 

Just from looking at her wide green eyes, how they’re calling out to Zhengting and screaming at him in despair, Zhengting makes his decision. 

 

//

 

_ “Zhengting.” _

 

Well, at least Xukun is finally calling him by his first name rather than by ‘Mr. Zhu’, but it seems Xukun can say his first name just as angrily as his surname.

 

“Surprise?” Zhengting says sheepishly, avoiding Xukun’s gaze. 

 

“Zhengting, I can’t keep another cat in my apartment,” Xukun sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. “You’re so reckless. How do you pick up another cat while Lily was getting her haircut?”

 

“Lu doesn’t have an owner and I felt bad! Look how adorable she is,” Zhengting whines, picking up Lu and shoving her in Xukun’s face. Xukun rolls his eyes, but with one look at Lu’s emerald eyes, Zhengting sees Xukun warm up to her.

 

“Why can’t you just keep her?” Xukun asks, furrowing his eyebrows at Zhengting. His hand goes to Lu’s ears and starts scratching them. 

 

“My apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Zhengting pouts, shoving Lu closer to Xukun. Xukun exhales deeply, but still continues to scratch Lu.

 

“Fine. I’ll keep her with me, but you’re gonna take care of her. Change her litter box and everything.”

 

“It’s a deal!” Zhengting chirps excitedly. He’s never owned a cat before, but he’s always wanted to. It’s too bad he can’t have pets in his apartment, but he supposes that having it be in Xukun’s grand apartment isn’t too bad.

 

“Wait, does she get along with Lily?” Xukun asks. Zhengting nods his head eagerly.

 

“Yes! They’ve become best friends already.”

 

Zhengting puts down Lu, letting her join Lily to play. It’s as if they’ve known each other for years, already familiar and comfortable with each other as they play. When Zhengting turns to look at Xukun to tell him  _ “I told you so”, _ he swallows his words once he sees the soft, endearing smile on Xukun’s face.

 

//

 

“I bought a cat,” is the first thing Zhengting says once Wenjun answers the phone. There’s a pause from the other side of the line, until Wenjun speaks.

 

“I thought your apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Wenjun says. Zhengting breathes out, glad that Wenjun isn’t weirded out by his odd choice of conversation. 

 

“It doesn’t,” Zhengting says. “She’s gonna live with Xukun and his cat.”

 

“Huh? You’re raising cats together now? Each time I’m on the phone with you, your relationship just keeps advancing,” Wenjun jokes, the tall idiot laughs as he says it. Zhengting grumbles.

 

“I’m not raising her with him, I’m simply using his home for my cat. There’s a difference,” Zhengting huffs in defense. There is no relationship between them to advance with.  

 

“Sure. Then I take it you guys still don’t like each other, huh?” 

 

“I don’t like him, Wenjun. Especially since I know how you all actually met,” Zhengting says with his stern parental voice. He can almost hear Wenjun shiver.

 

“See, about that...” Wenjun starts, his voice raising with nervousness. “You’ve always wanted to go to after parties, haven’t you? There’s gonna be one on Saturday so you can watch us like an eagle all night long, yeah? You can be Xukun’s date or whatever.”

 

Indeed, Zhengting _ has  _ always wanted to go to those after parties. There just hasn’t been a good time for him to go, and it seems that his kids always had other intentions on not inviting him to one. Sneaky, sneaky kids.

 

“Fine, yes, I’ll go. Just know I’m not done talking about it,” Zhengting says, his voice straight and firm. Wenjun hums in response.

 

The two continue talking about how their days went, how the others have been, until Zhengting cuts the call short, softly telling Wenjun goodnight.

 

//

 

This time around, Zhengting made sure to dress to impress. Though he doesn’t have a fat wallet like his kids do, he still managed to get his hands on rather pricey clothing. After all, now he’s receiving twice his original pay, and it’s not like his original pay was meager to begin with. 

 

Zhengting poses in front of his mirror, relishing at his own image. He’s wearing a white long sleeve shirt, only the V neck so low that it exposes his pale chest. Besides the shirt, he’s wearing skin tight black jeans that hug his legs in the most flattering manner, despite the lack of bump on his butt. For his first celebrity after party, Zhengting really went all out.

 

Zhengting is most excited to see his kids, though. It’s been years since he’s gone this long without them, and he’ll admit to missing their crazy loud presence. In the beginning when he was first starting out as their manager, of course he was annoyed by how hyper they could be, but now he misses it. Zhengting has come to be fond of their boisterousness, finding that there is never a dull moment as long as he’s around them. Being with Xukun couldn’t be more dull.

 

Even upon arriving, his kids took it to themselves to make the biggest scene humanly possible. Once they spotted Zhengting, they all ran over so quickly to him all screaming and chanting his name as if they haven’t seen each other in centuries. 

 

“Zhengting gege!”

 

Oh how he’s missed their voices, but he won’t admit it to them.

 

“Ah, my kids, I’ve missed you,” Zhengting says sweetly, laughing as he watches Justin and Quanzhe crinkle their noses in disgust from Zhengting’s cheesiness.

 

“It’s just been a week, old man,” Justin teases, wrapping his long arm around Zhengting. “Double the pay though, huh?”

 

“It’s truly doing you wonders,” Xinchun compliments with a toothy smile. Zhengting reaches over, rubbing Xinchun’s head even as the redhead protests claiming Zhengting is “ruining his hair”. Of course, the mother in Zhengting quickly tries to fix Xinchun’s hair after he’s done messing with it.

 

“Xukun is here,” Wenjun whispers into his hear, the giant sneaking up behind Zhengting. Zhengting jumps in surprise, but recovers quickly once he realizes it was Wenjun who came from behind him.

 

“Yeah? And?” Zhengting asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Wenjun just shrugs, but a daring smile plays on his lips. Zhengting doesn’t like it at all.

 

The seven of them manage to claim a table once they arrive inside. If Zhengting didn’t know any better, he would think this place was a club. It’s apparently just someone’s house, according to Wenjun, and they’re just wealthy enough to basically have a club inside their home. Typical.

 

Zhengting prides himself in making sure that his own kids remain humble. Of course he let’s them spend their money however they want, he himself loves designer clothes too, but Nex6 do lots of charity, and never flaunt about the amount of money they have. Despite having rap songs occasional, they rap about their struggles as people rather than use music as an outlet for showing off. Zhengting can’t stand artists like those.

 

While Justin, Zeren and Chengcheng leave to go dance, Zhengting stays at the table to chat with Xinchun, Quanzhe and Wenjun. Although Wenjun is in an idol group, he’s not very confident in his dancing, same goes for Xinchun. Zhengting always tries to encourage them to be more confident, but they rarely ever pay attention to him.

 

“Xinchun keeps mentioning minions in our interviews, isn’t it starting to become a problem? Please agree with me, Zhengting,” Wenjun says, glaring at at the redhead who just smiles foolishly in return.

 

“Stop trying to bully him. He likes those yellow fuckers and you will accept it,” Zhengting says, a a hand on his cheek. He definitely didn’t miss having to meddle between the most senseless of arguments.

 

“We brought Xukun ge!” yells Justin, his voice scratchy, most likely from yelling all night Zhengting presumes. 

 

“Hi Xukun,” the other three sitting chorus, all while Zhengting stays painfully silent. Zhengting doesn’t even try to hide his distaste in Xukun’s arrival, which gets him a hard nudge from Wenjun.

 

“Hey,” Xukun says stiffly, his eyes set on Zhengting. He’s still wearing those damned douche sunglasses indoors, which seems to be the typical look for Xukun these days. It’s like he knows Zhengting finds it to be ridiculous and now is purposefully doing it to annoy Zhengting.

 

They all sit down in the table, despite it started to get crowded now that Xukun has come. Despite their numerous claims that Xukun can indeed be fun when he’s around Nex6, Xukun remains just as quiet as he usually is while Nex6 all blabber endlessly about all sorts of things. Not like Zhengting was expecting much, but he should have known they had only said that because they were blinded by their own loudness.

 

Xukun is attentive though, Zhengting notices. He laughs at all the right times, his gaze always shifting to the person talking, even making his own expressions once someone says something incredibly ridiculous, yet he doesn’t engage verbally. He’s odd.

 

“Would any of you like a drink?” a man asks holding a tray of small alcoholic drinks. Zhengting is impressed to say the least, the party even has waiters.

 

“I’ll take three,” Zhengting says unashamedly. He laughs once he sees Justin, Quanzhe and Chengcheng visibly deflate, yearning for just one taste of the drink. Zhengting remains unbothered, refusing to give minors alcohol.

 

“I’ll take one,” Wenjun says, as if the three couldn’t deflate more. Xinchun and Zeren end up getting one as well, but once the waiter turns to Xukun, he shakes his head silently. Zhengting was expecting that.

 

As the three minors slump in their own pity, Zhengting watches with pride as his three legal sons gulp down the drink. He taught them how to drink well, after all. 

 

“Here,” Zhengting says, pushing one of the shots towards Xukun, who sits quietly in front of him. 

 

“I don’t want one,” Xukun says, trying to push the shot back towards Zhengting, but Zhengting’s grasp on the shot glass is firm.

 

“Drink. It’s a party, live a little,” Zhengting encourages, again using his authoritative voice over Xukun, though it doesn’t seem to work as easily on Xukun this time. He doesn’t look convinced.

 

“I have an interview first thing tomorrow morning, I can’t risk getting drunk,” Xukun snarls. 

 

“One shot isn’t going to get you drunk,” Zhengting says rolling his eyes. Xukun huffs, glaring at Zhengting before gulping down the shot in one go. Zhengting only smirks, proud of himself for getting Xukun to obey him.

 

Almost instantly does Xukun’s cheeks start to redden. Perhaps Zhengting was wrong -- it seems one shot  _ can  _ get Xukun drunk, or at least tipsy.

 

“Give me another one,” Xukun says, a dazed look on his face. Zhengting only giggles, handing Xukun another shot glass.

 

The two giggle together as they drown down another shot glass after another, not even paying enough attention to realize the others have long gone and left them alone in the table. Zhengting would have never though he’d be getting drunk with  _ Cai Xukun _ of all people, though he can’t say it’s too terrible. In fact, Zhengting can’t stop laughing as Xukun says something that’s _ totally  _ not funny, yet Zhengting is finding it difficult to even grasp air. Everything is just so  _ funny _ .

 

“You’re not as bad as I thought you were,” Xukun slurrs, resting his head on Zhengting’s shoulder. Zhengting doesn’t even remember Xukun coming over to sit next to him. “You’re actually pretty fun.”

 

“You too,” Zhengting replies, patting Xukun’s head. 

 

“Jus’ thought you were like those other managers, you know? I just thought I had to be serious with you all the time, but you’re pretty chill,” Xukun continues to ramble on, his words becoming more slurred as he continues speaking.

 

“Mhm,” Zhengting hums, closing his eyes but nonetheless still paying attention to Xukun.

 

“M’sorry for getting the wrong idea of you,” Xukun apologizes, yawning right after. “You’re fun. I’m not.”

 

Even though he’s drunk out of his mind, Zhengting’s heart cracks at hearing Xukun say he’s not fun. Zhengting knows he’s often said the same thing about Xukun in his head, but it’s pitiful hearing it first hand from Xukun.

 

“Let’s dance,” Zhengting says after a while, though his words are all slurred. Somehow Xukun seems to understand him as he nods his head, though it looks awkward.

 

It’s all blurry to Zhengting as he feels his limbs moving all on their own. He can barely see straight, the artificial lights blinding him momentarily, but he knows he sees Xukun dancing in front of him, moving his limbs just as chaotically as Zhengting is. For some reason their conversation about dance echoes through his head, about how Xukun has always liked dance, all of Xukun’s encouraging smiles asking Zhengting to tell him more about ballet. Zhengting closes his eyes, trying to rub at them, but Xukun takes his hand and pulls their bodies closer, their bodies grinding together to the deafening beats of the music.

 

Zhengting’s body feels sticky from the sweat, the hairs in the back of his head sticking to his glistening skin. It feels gross, but oddly reminiscent of Zhengting’s short college days. Zhengting doesn’t get a breather until he feels himself being physically peeled off from Xukun, someone tugging at his shirt. Zhengting doesn’t see who it is, but he blanks out before he can take a look.

 

//

 

Zhengting wakes up with an agonizing headache repeatedly thumping his skull. It takes Zhengting several seconds to recover enough to open his eyes fully, and to check his phone. He woke up pretty early for someone who had gotten drunk the night prior, he’s almost proud of himself if it weren’t for the fact that he had gotten  _ crazy  _ drunk. Zhengting hates himself sometimes.

 

He’s not sure how he managed to get in his bed, but he can only assume that it was by the help of his kids. Those punks weren’t kind enough to spare him some painkillers it seems. Zhengting groans, realizing he’s going to have to get some on his own. He forces himself to get out of bed, going to his kitchen to get his painkillers. He’s gone through this process many times before, he’s practically an expert.

 

It’s 7:30.

 

Zhengting quickly gets ready despite his headache, though after taking the painkillers it’s slowly getting more bearable. He takes the painkillers and puts them in his pocket, and leaves in a hurry. Xukun will need them more than he does, anyway.

 

At least Xukun was smarter than Zhengting for once by giving him a spare key to his apartment, only doing so after they made their deal with Lu. Zhengting easily opens Xukun’s apartment, and confirming by the sleeping Xukun on the couch, that he indeed was not awake. Zhengting quickly whips out his phone, laughing as he takes a picture of both Lu and Lily sleeping on Xukun’s limp body. At least there’s no question that Xukun is warm underneath both cats.

 

Zhengting lightly shakes Xukun awake, right after placing a cup of water next to two painkillers on the table in front of Xukun. Xukun is silent, and obediently swallows down the painkillers. A flash image of Xukun drowning down those shots flips through Zhengting’s mind for some reason, so he ignores it. 

 

Xukun looks awful. Zhengting can’t even begin to imagine how awful Xukun must feel if his appearance is anything to judge from. The idol’s usually bright, big eyes are bloodshot, his usually perfectly combed hair now a tangled mess. Zhengting feels guilty seeing as he was the one that practically forced Xukun to take those shots.

 

Zhengting is on his toes just waiting for Xukun to yell at him for it, but it never comes. Not when they get in the car, when Zhengting drives them silently to Xukun’s interview, not even when Xukun is getting his makeup done. It never comes, yet the guilt eats at Zhengting. Even as he waits in the back, watching Xukun’s interview through a small monitor, he knows enough from being Xukun’s manager to know that Xukun is slightly out of it. Zhengting bites his lip nervously.

 

It’s later when Xukun’s interview ends that Zhengting properly approaches the idol. Xukun looks exhausted, and the heavy concealer they applied under his eyes can only do so much. It makes Zhengting feel even more guilty if it’s even possible, but it makes him have more courage.

 

“Xukun?” Zhengting says, the idol’s up flicking up to Zhengting. “I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to push you to doing something you didn’t want to…”

 

As Zhengting speaks, Xukun remains frozen, an odd look in his eyes. Zhengting bites his lip, nervous at Xukun’s lack of response. Zhengting breathes out, taking a wrapped turkey sandwich from his bag.

 

“I made this turkey sandwich for you. It’s important to have a full stomach after getting drunk, and I noticed you didn’t eat breakfast, so yeah. Here,” Zhengting says, handing over the sandwich to the sleepy idol. Finally, Xukun gives him a response.

 

“Thanks,” Xukun says, smiling. It’s as if a weight has been lifted from Zhengting’s shoulders, as corny as it sounds. “I wasn’t mad by the way, so you didn’t need to apologize.”

 

“Don’t lie, you look miserable,” Zhengting says, though he lets a laugh escape his lips. Xukun looks so bad it’s comedic, even with all the layers of makeup they put on him.

 

“It was worth it. I had fun,” Xukun says, not being able to contain the smile that spreads on his face. Somehow, his smile makes him appear less tired than the makeup ever could. Zhengting returns the smile comfortably.

 

Xukun eats the sandwich in the matter of seconds, Zhengting watches as he does so. Zhengting frowns -- Xukun must have been really hungry to scarf down the sandwich so quickly. Just as Zhengting suspected: Xukun doesn’t eat enough.

 

The following days slip by with Xukun’s packed schedule, only now Zhengting improves himself by making sure he wakes up just a little earlier. Now instead of running out of his apartment with half a shoe on, a bagel hanging out of his mouth, and sloppily done makeup, now Zhengting spares some time in his morning routine to make Xukun a lunch. He’s not sure what initially drives him to do so, but seeing how hungry Xukun was that day compelled him enough to at least try it one more time.

 

Maybe Zhengting still feels guilty -- he’s not really sure. What he is sure of is that it is quite rewarding seeing Xukun finish each turkey sandwich that Zhengting feeds him. Really, Zhengting had taken a guess at Xukun’s food preferences, so he’s happy that he hit the jackpot with the sandwiches. Xukun finishes every single one Zhengting gives him, after all. Xukun always looks grateful for it too, always sweetly thanking Zhengting.

 

It’s almost comedic how quickly their relationship has shifted. It’s still silent as every between them, but it’s no longer awkward like how it used to be. Instead of getting annoyed by it, Zhengting just respects Xukun’s need for silence. After spending hours in noise from fans and interviews and concerts, Zhengting now understands why Xukun wants silence whenever he can have it. 

 

Another win was Xukun finally comfortably calling Zhengting by his first name. Before he still had a couple of slip ups, but now he’s gotten fully used to it. Zhengting is glad since he didn’t like being called ‘Mr. Zhu’ to begin with, everything he heard it, it always sounded odd to his ears. Wenjun told him that it is Xukun finally getting comfortable to  _ Zhengting _ , not his name, but Zhengting doesn’t buy it. He’s still just a manager in Xukun’s eyes.

 

_ “You’re fun. I’m not.” _

 

Zhengting can’t shake Xukun’s words out of his head, his heart still uneasy after hearing those words from Xukun at the party. Sure, the guy was drunk out of his head, but even so Zhengting knows Xukun had some truth in it. What lies behind a workaholic, tight ass idol is really just a kid who doesn’t know how to  _ live. _

 

“Zhengting, I don’t want to,” Xukun says, pouting at Zhengting. He’s been doing that more lately, the pouting thing, but it doesn’t work as easily on Zhengting anymore. 

 

“It looks fun. Come on!” Zhengting says, his voice raising in octaves when he gets excited. It only took a tiny bit of smooth talking to convince their PR people to have a fake date at an theme park, of course all without Xukun’s knowledge. Just convincing Xukun that one day from his schedule was cleared entirely for the date was enough of a hassle.

 

“You know I don’t like rollercoasters,” Xukun huffs, crossing his arms in defense. 

 

“This one isn’t even that bad. Let’s go!” Zhengting yells, as if Xukun really has a choice. Zhengting always gets what he wants, and it’s hard going against him. Xukun still has time to grasp that, so Zhengting isn’t too worried about him.

 

After convincing Xukun to get on the ride, it’s easier to drag the idol around for other rides. Since they’re going to be spending their entire day there, then they should live up to the most of it. Knowing Xukun, he would rather spend the day sitting on a bench eating cotton candy while he watches others have fun, but Zhengting won’t stand for it. 

 

As much as Xukun screams on the rides, as much as he curses at Zhengting for how he teases him for it, Zhengting knows that Xukun is having fun by the way his eyes crinkle as he laughs at the picture they took of them on the ride. He knows Xukun is having fun by the way his eyes light up once he wins a minion plushie by getting two hoops in on a ridiculous theme park game. Zhengting still lets Xukun lamely sit on a bench to quietly eat his cotton candy, and he even joins him in watching others get on rides. Give and take.

 

Zhengting almost feels bad when they arrive in Xukun’s apartment, Xukun immediately crashing on his couch in exhaustion. So perhaps Zhengting overworked Xukun just a little bit too much, but he swears it was all in the name of a good cause. 

 

As promised, Zhengting does indeed keep up with Lu. He always makes sure to get food whenever Lu starts to run out, he does change her litter box when needed, and even buys her toys every once in a while. He stays for a while, petting Lu and Lily quietly as Xukun naps. Just before he leaves, he makes sure to wake up Xukun so he can sleep properly on his bed. The idol gives him a soft, sleepy smile, nodding his head.

 

“Night, Ting.”

 

Zhengting’s heart positively swells.

 

//

 

Xukun has been acting odd, which is funny considering he’s always odd, but he’s acting odd even for himself. Zhengting feels personally hurt seeing as he had thought they were making progress, but things have taken a strange turn.

 

Xukun has been avoiding his gazes, but most importantly, avoiding Zhengting all together. He now turns up the music in the car, letting the tunes of the current pop songs fill the silence between them during car trips. Once they arrive, Xukun practically flies out of the car, quickly going to his dressing room and leaving Zhengting alone. Normally, Zhengting would just approach Nex6 if one of them was being weird with Zhengting, but Xukun’s schedule leaves absolutely no time for confronting. 

 

That’s the other thing -- Xukun’s schedule has changed as well. It’s never been this packed before, Zhengting is sure of it. From early as dawn to midnight, Xukun has some sort of schedule to attend to, and the time in between each schedule isn’t too long either. Zhengting swears he had talked to the higher ups about decreasing Xukun’s workload, yet his schedule is as loaded as it’s ever been.

 

Zhengting doesn’t even have time to give Xukun his usual lunch like he usually does, the idol either busy with an event, or just ignoring Zhengting entirely. It leaves Zhengting to pitifully eat the sandwich himself.

 

Xukun doesn’t look good in the slightest, and it is for that reason that Zhengting finally snaps.

 

“Xukun, you need to take a break,” Zhengting says sternly, blocking Xukun from leaving his apartment. 

 

“Zhengting, kindly get out of my way,” Xukun growls, that familiar burn in his eyes. Zhengting doesn’t relent, and stays put.

 

“No, I’m not going to let you work yourself to death. Take a break. I’ll call off your schedule for the day, just please take a break. You look exhausted,” Zhengting says, trying his best to reason with the stubborn idol. 

 

Zhengting smiles in relief when he sees Xukun numbly nod, happy that Xukun has finally come to his senses. Maybe it was his very exhaustion that caused Xukun to be too weak to even protest, but either way Zhengting is glad that Xukun has decided to listen to him.

 

Zhengting helps to lead Xukun to his bed, even tucking the idol under the warmth of his bedsheets. In the short amount of time Xukun decided to overwork himself, it had quickly taken a toll on him physically. Xukun’s cheeks look a little more sunken in, his eye bags even worse. Zhengting closes the curtains in Xukun’s room, blocking the sunlight from entering Xukun’s room. Once he turns around, he sees that Xukun has already fallen asleep, the idol’s mouth unattractively hanging wide open.

 

Zhengting goes straight to Xukun’s kitchen, getting out all the necessary ingredients for a chicken noodle soup. Zhengting isn’t that great of a cook, but he’s been learning through the years of being Nex6’s manager. Finally his skills will come in handy besides appeasing hungry teenagers.

 

Zhengting takes his precious time in making sure that he does every step with perfection, careful with the amount of ingredients he puts into the mix. It must be good since he has to make up for loss time of Xukun not eating a proper meal. This is most likely Xukun’s first homemade meal in a long while, after all.

 

Luckily, once Xukun wakes up, he savors each bite of the soup, his eyes even closing in delight. Once he finishes two bowls in a row, he grabs Zhengting’s arm gently, that same sleepy smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Ting.”

 

//

 

_ “Zhengting, the CEO wants to have a meeting with you at noon.” _

 

Zhengting has never groaned louder at a phrase. Each time he’s heard that phrase, his life only got more dramatic than it previously was, and he’s not ready to see what Yixing has in store for him this time around if he’s honest.

 

Nonetheless, Zhengting forces himself to respond and confirm his appearance. Unlike previous times, Zhengting didn’t confirm it until an hour before the meeting was set to take place, too nervous about it to properly respond. Even so, he takes a deep breath before walking into the cursed meeting room.

 

Just like the previous time, Xukun awaits already sitting in one of the chairs, but now Yixing is already present as well. Zhengting clears his throat, awkwardly walking to his seat in front of Xukun.

 

“Ah, Zhengling, so good of you to join us,” Yixing chirps, his dimple deeper than usual. 

 

_ His name is Zhengting. _

 

“Good afternoon, sir,” Zhengting says. 

 

“You look nervous,” Yixing notes, narrowing his eyes at Zhengting. “I actually bring good news, so don’t be too worried now, okay?”

 

Judging from the past, good news to Yixing does not equate to good news for Zhengting. Zhengting swallows, and nods his head anyway.

 

“Congratulations, we found Cai Xukun a permanent manager. He’s been in this manager business far longer than you have, so he should be good,” Yixing says, even clapping his hands together. Zhengting almost coughs in shock, not preparing to hear that type of news.

 

He feels numb.

 

“Then of course, you can go back to being Nex6’s manager. As for the fake dating thing, you’re technically still together to the public’s eye. Eventually we’ll release that you’ve broken up. How does that sound? You’re happy, right?”

 

_ No, _ Zhengting wants to say. Instead, he hides his disappointment with a smile, and nods his head towards Yixing. He dares not look at Xukun, he doesn’t want to see how Xukun feels about this. As for Zhengting, he doesn’t want to leave Xukun.

 

//

 

Zhengting should be  _ happy _ . Don’t get him wrong, the smiles he flashed at his kids once he returns to their dorms was completely and honestly genuine, but he still feels an emptiness in his heart despite him being happy to have Nex6 with him again. The emptiness follows him everywhere, enough to convince Zhengting that he’s going mental. 

 

Busy with Nex6’s schedule, Zhengting really hasn’t contacted Xukun at all since he officially stopped being his manager. It’s painful not talking to him, despite there not being that much communication between them in the first place. Zhengting didn’t realize how great it was getting to see Xukun everyday.

 

As much as Wenjun tries to encourage Zhengting to at least text him a simple greeting, Zhengting absolutely refuses. Just as he barely liked to bother Nex6 when he was Xukun’s manager, Zhengting physically can’t bring himself to bother Xukun in anyway, especially with the type of schedule he has. Xukun has more important things to focus on, more important things than his old temporary manager.

 

It’s not like Zhengting is _ completely  _ miserable. Zhengting himself is busy with Nex6 as well, making sure all of them get to their schedules on time and such. Besides that, he also takes care of them by taking them out to eat, sometimes even cooking for them, and even just playing silly games with them to alleviate stress they get. Mental health is just as important as physical health, therefore Zhengting would hate if one of his kids felt too stressed to even work properly. 

 

Nex6’s schedule isn’t nearly as packed as Xukun’s is, luckily. This means more freetime for Zhengting, and he takes complete advantage of it. Recently he’s been getting more into yoga, which is not only relaxing, but also helps keep him flexible. It’s so great to wake up and stretch his entire body like this, it’s truly helps him get rid of stress and tenseness that lingers throughout Zhengting’s body. 

 

_ Yoga would be good for Xukun. _

 

Zhengting has also seen further improvement in his cooking skills. He even went out to buy himself a cookbook, always finding himself flipping through the book to find new recipes to try. Of course Zhengting started off with the more easier recipes, but he’s slowly trying out the more complicated ones. They don’t always turn out too pretty, but he tries.

 

“Zhengting, just go see him, god damn it,” Justin groans, throwing himself onto Zhengting. “You’re like really annoying. And stubborn. You know you’re equally as stubborn as he is?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zhengting says, turning his head.

 

“That’s what he means. You really are as stubborn as he is,” Zeren comments, walking into the room with an apple in his hand. “Just go. I texted him and he’s home, said he cancelled his schedule for today because he felt tired.”

 

Zhengting’s heart speeds, much to his disappointment. This thing does what it feels like, it seems. Zhengting bites his lip from smiling, though he does feel proud of Xukun taking his life onto his own hands. He’s glad he was at least able to impact Xukun’s life even in the smallest way.

 

“Come on, just go see him. I bet he misses you just as much as you miss him,” Justin says, slapping Zhengting’s shoulder. “You know he hates turkey, right?”

 

“What?” Zhengting asks, his eyes widening. Justin rolls his eyes, taking out his phone from his pocket. He taps on his phone a couple of times before shoving it into Zhengting’s face.

 

**Xukun: Zhengting makes me a lunch everyday. You were right he really is sweet and caring.**

**Xukun: I don’t know how to tell him I don’t like turkey though? I still eat it though. Am I stupid?**

**Justin: You’re whipped.**

 

Zhengting blinks, reading the texts over and over again. Did Xukun really not like those sandwiches the entire time? He’s such a fool, Zhengting laughs to himself. Why did he eat every single one of them even though he didn’t like them? Zhengting would have easily made him something he actually  _ did  _ like.

 

“So there. Go see him,” Justin says, pushing Zhengting towards the door.

 

“Justin, stop,” Zhengting starts, but Justin doesn’t listen. In fact, Zeren starts helping him by pushing Zhengting towards the door. “Stop!”

 

“Go see Lu or something. Didn’t you two have a deal?” Zeren asks, but Zhengting has no choice. The two successfully manage to push out Zhengting out of his own apartment, even slamming the door in his face. Despite Zhengting’s many efforts in trying to get back in, the two demons keep his door closed.

 

Well, maybe they have a point.

 

Thus Zhengting ends up in front of Xukun’s apartment door. Would it be weird to knock? Zhengting hesitates, cursing to himself. It would also be weird to just open the door, right? Xukun never asked for his spare key back, but it was most likely because Zhengting would still need to go in for Lu. Zhengting bites his lip, but goes to knock anyway.

 

The door opens. A disheveled Xukun opens the door, obviously just waking up from a nap.

 

“Zhengting,” Xukun says, his voice high in surprise. His eyes are wide, wider than usual at least. “I was about to go see you, actually.”

 

“Hi,” Zhengting says awkwardly, walking inside. Xukun closes the door immediately. “You’ve never been to my apartment, though.”

 

“I’ve wanted to,” Xukun says sheepishly. “I just never had the chance, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I guess not.”

 

It’s awkward, Zhengting knows it is, but he doesn’t know how to not make it awkward. Xukun just keeps looking at him oddly, as if he doesn’t believe Zhengting is truly there in front of him.

 

“I guess I wanted to thank you,” Xukun starts, breaking the silence between them. “I know you were only my manager for 3 months but… it was truly one of the most eventful months of my life. I’ve never had that much fun before.”

 

Zhengting’s treacherous heart betrays him once more, thumping at an unreasonable pace.

 

“No problem, really,” Zhengting says, trying to shake the words off as casually as he can, but he’s failing. 

 

“I’m serious, Ting. I know that I was a tight ass when you first met me, like basically boring. You taught me how to live a little,” Xukun says, chuckling slightly, but Zhengting doesn’t find it amusing.

 

“Don’t say that. You weren’t boring, you dummy, you were just serious about your job. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Zhengting says, exhaling deeply. “I didn’t teach you to do anything. You already knew how to have fun, you just needed encouragement.”

 

“Whatever, thank you for encouraging me then,” Xukun says, biting his lip. “Can I do something reckless? For old time’s sake?”

 

Zhengting furrows his eyebrows confused, but nonetheless nods his head. He doesn’t expect Xukun to lean forward, pressing his moisterized lips against Zhengting’s, but it happens anyway.

 

Zhengting isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do, as silly as it sounds. It’s so sudden that Xukun didn’t even give Zhengting enough time to react. Zhengting closes his eyes, and gently kisses back, relishing in how his warm lips feel against Xukun’s. The longer he kisses Xukun, he notes silly things such as how Xukun’s lips taste like fresh mint, which Zhengting was expecting. (Not that Zhengting constantly thought about Xukun’s lips or anything, he just noticed Xukun’s obsession with brushing his teeth constantly is all.)

 

Xukun parts their lips, smiling against Xukun’s lips. His warm forehead pressing against Zhengting’s in the most delicate way possible.

 

“You taste like turkey sandwiches,” Xukun whispers against his lips so quietly that Zhengting barely catches his words. “I missed that taste.”

 

“Speaking of which, you should have told me you didn’t like turkey,” Zhengting scolds, but he doesn’t really mean it. In fact, he’s still smiling like an idiot as he says it.

 

“You worked so hard on them, and I didn’t want your work to go to waste,” Xukun says shyly. “It was because of that that I realized that I liked you. I guess I kind of panicked and started ignoring you, so I’m sorry about that as well.”

 

“You did that because of me?” Zhengting asks, shocked. He didn’t think Xukun was ignoring him necessarily, but rather another instance of him overworking himself.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, it was just me not knowing how to deal with my feelings,” Xukun admits, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“And how do you feel?” Zhengting dares ask. Xukun stares at him for a couple of seconds in shock, but he gets back to his senses.

 

“Like I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

//

 

_ “Zhengting.” _

 

“I can explain!” Zhengting tries to defend himself. “It’s pouring out there, I couldn’t just leave her! Look at her.”

 

Zhengting grabs the gray cat, shoving her into Xukun’s face. Xukun is really just a big softie, he’ll relent in the matter of seconds.

 

“God damn it, you’re right. The poor thing, who would dare leave her outside in the rain?” Xukun coos, bringing his hand to pet the cat. The cat purrs, enjoying the attention she’s receiving from both men.

 

“So you’ll keep her?” Zhengting asks, a hopeful smile on his face. Xukun closes his eyes, breathes in and out for a couple of seconds.

 

“ _ We’ll  _ keep her.”

 

Zhengting squeals, putting the cat down before hugging Xukun. “You’re the best!”

 

“What should we name her?” Xukun asks, watching as the small grey cat goes to play with their other two cats.

 

“Hani,” Zhengting suggests. 

 

“Like the Kpop idol?” Xukun asks, furrowing his eyebrows at Zhengting. Zhengting hides his face in Xukun’s chest, embarrassed.

 

“Yes, like the Kpop idol,” he mumbles. He feels Xukun’s chest vibrate as he laughs, his rough hand rubbing Zhengting’s back.

 

“Okay, we can name her Hani like the Kpop idol.”

 

“You’re the best boyfriend,” Zhengting squeals, reaching over to plant a kiss on Xukun’s cheek. 

 

_ Boyfriend. _

 

Zhengting found it shocking just being Xukun’s  _ fake  _ boyfriend, but found it even weirder once he became his  _ real  _ boyfriend. He’s not sure why though -- of course Xukun would fall for him, he’s  _ awesome _ .

 

Well, Xukun has proven to be rather  _ awesome _ too. Zhengting should have expected that Xukun would be the romantic type, and he was correct. Xukun loves to spoil Zhengting, often buying him presents and taking him to fancy dinners. As much as Zhengting loves the dinners, they’re a bit too posh for his liking, so he purposefully convinces Xukun to drink a little too much. You know, for amusement and whatnot.

 

Zhengting had initially thought that dating Xukun would be difficult given how busy he is, but it hasn’t been a problem at all. Xukun has learned how to balance his schedule, having time for work, but also having time to spend with Zhengting. Zhengting is proud of his boyfriend.

 

Even looking around at Xukun’s apartment, everything has become so much more  _ lively. _ Where there only used to be plain decoration in Xukun’s apartment, all white and simple, now is blooming with color. From the colorful toys Zhengting buys the cats, to the photos of Xukun’s family hanging in frames, everything pops more vibrantly. Sometimes Zhengting stops by flower shops on his way to Xukun’s apartment, adding flowers to the growing collection in Xukun’s living room corner. 

 

Zhengting’s most favorite addition is Xukun’s new couch. 

 

Or rather, he’s proud at how he managed to get rid of the old one Xukun had.

 

_ “Fuck,” Zhengting moans, throwing his head back as Xukun inserts a digit inside of him. It’s been awhile since his promiscuous days, and he’ll admit to being rusty at it. _

 

_ “You’re doing great, Ting,” Xukun compliments, making Zhengting keen from the praise. Xukun’s long rough finger slides deeper into Zhengting, Zhengting’s hole enveloping Xukun’s finger tightly. _

 

_ Xukun has Zhengting laid out in front of him, his back on Xukun’s pristine white couch. Zhengting looks so beautiful like this, his neck littered in red love bites, his dick pressed against his abdomen, an angry red color. Zhengting looks so filthy against the clean white couch. _

 

_ Xukun was hesitant on doing it on his couch, but he’ll make sure they don’t make too much of a mess. He even got condoms, and- _

 

_ “Xukun, just put it in me already,” Zhengting whines, impatient as ever. Xukun chuckles, caressing Zhengting’s face, kissing his forehead gently.  _

 

_ “So impatient,” Xukun teases. In spite of that, Xukun gives Zhengting exactly what he wants. Xukun presses the tip of his dick into Zhengting’s rim, groaning at how warm it feels at the touch. _

 

_ Zhengting is already so slick, his hole inviting Xukun to enter him even deeper. Zhengting brings up his hips, the manager letting out small moans as Xukun continues to press inside of him. Zhengting looks so beautiful like this, so eager to have Xukun fuck him.  _

 

_ Xukun starts to snap his hips inside of Zhengting slowly, but surely, while also giving time for Zhengting to adjust. Once he starts, there’s no going back. _

 

_ It’s like Zhengting is never satisfied, always craving more and more and more, and Xukun is always willing to give it to him. Xukun continues to thrust into Zhengting, only harder and faster each time. Zhengting mewls, pathetically trying to meet Xukun’s thrusts by lifting his own hips. Xukun reaches over to Zhengting’s shoulder, firmly grasping it and using it as a sort of handle. Once he does, he starts snapping his hips faster, but more chaotically. _

 

_ Zhengting lets out one last moan before he shoots his cum all over himself, on Xukun and on Xukun’s pristine white couch. _

 

_ Xukun comes only seconds later, too fazed by the high to notice.  _

 

_ It is much later once they’ve both cleaned themselves up when Xukun notices the ugly stain Zhengting’s cum left on his perfect couch. It isn’t as easy to clean up as it is with bed sheets, Xukun realized. _

 

Zhengting smirks as he looks at the new sparkly red couch in Xukun’s living room. It was really the final touch in making Xukun’s apartment look more lively.

 

“Hey,” Zhengting purrs into Xukun’s ear, his sneaky hands lowering towards Xukun’s belt.

 

“Zhengting,” Xukun hisses, but doesn’t try to stop Zhengting’s wandering hands. “The cats are watching.”

 

“Then let’s go to your room,” Zhengting says, and it is enough to convince Xukun.

 

Zhengting is enough to convince Xukun of anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh this was a journey. mary forced me to write top xukun i had no other choice T T  
> thanks to my beta reader ash once again for putting up with me throughout this whole fic adfasdf
> 
>  
> 
> leave comments pls it makes my day!
> 
> or talk to me on my twt @ zhengyist

**Author's Note:**

> this was for mary ill have the second part out like rlly soon
> 
> id appreciate comments! or talk to me on my twt: zhengyist  
> ALSO thanks so much to my beta ash ily!


End file.
